templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Greyst Denali
Greyst Denali was a wise and calm Gen'dai Twilight Templar who was a close personal friend and mentor of Dade Leviathan. Like many of his race, he was a non-aggressive being, and was quite calm and kind, despite people thinking otherwise because of his hulking appearance. When the need arose, however, he was one of the most powerful warriors that the Templars had at their disposal. Despite his hulking appearance, however, he was extremely agile, and was the Vornskr Master of the Fire Warriors for 1,482 years until his supposed death in 1382 ABY. History Greyst was born on Exocron in 2682 BBY. He was raised by his parents to respect all life and when he was 65 years old, he left his parents to seek knowledge of the rest of the galaxy. It was during this time that he encountered the Jedi on their enclave on Dantooine. The head of the Enclave, Master Ruka, discovered that the young Gen'dai was gifted in the force, and convinced him to join their ranks as his own Padawan. Greyst was knighted 25 years later and at the age of 120 years, he was granted the title of Master. He served for the next 562 years at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. In 2000 bby, when the New Sith Wars broke out, he served as a Jedi Lord for the duration of the conflicts, rising to become one of the most respected Jedi in the conflict. One of the only Jedi who garnered more fame than him was the famed Jedi Lord Hoth. When the Jedi were decimated on Ruusan, Greyst was commanding his own Army of Jedi on the world of Kashyyyk where he was commanding a small strike team to take care of the sith remnant that was still on the planet. The death of so many Jedi reverberated so strong through the force that the immense shock caused Greyst to collapse and fall from the platform where he was fighting three kilometers in the wroshyr trees down to the shadow lands and his apparent death. However, because of his physiology, he only suffered a few major bruises that took a few days to heal. He was then moved back to the Dantooine Enclave where he became the Battlemaster for the Jedi. When Dade Leviathan was stationed at the enclave, he and Greyst soon became very close friends, having like minded philosophies where the force and battle was concerned. When Dade left the Jedi, Greyst didn't follow him, however they kept in close contact. A few centuries later, when Dade and a few other Jedi founded the Templars of Twilight, he extended an invitation for Greyst to join. Greyst didn't agree at first, but after finally realizing that the Templars were where he would feel most at home, he eventually agreed and left to become a Gin Shishou in the order. He was a major factor in the construction of the first subsect of the Templars: The Force Guardians, which went on to become The Fire Warriors. Traits and Talents Greyst was an extremely calm man who always thought things through. He was an incredible lightsaber duelist, surpassing even the famed Master Yoda in terms of swordsmanship, and was one of the only Force users in history to fully master every single lightsaber Form, including his own combat Form known as Firesword. While not adept in the combative applications of the force, his Gen'dai Phisiology made him easily the most powerful and deadly warrior that the Templars had at their disposal. When he wasn't training other Templars in their Lightsaber forms, he could usually be found either in the Archives, or conversing with his good friend, Dade Leviathan in one of the recreational areas of the Temple.